1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrapbook nook (a desk-like construction), and more specifically, a scrapbook nook constructed to increase horizontal work space for assembling scrapbooks, and also provide drawers specifically constructed to store various sized and shaped related items.
2. Description of Related Art
Compiling scrapbooks of memories or artwork has been a tradition in family homes for centuries. There are two common complaints about assembling scrapbooks. One complaint is that there is not enough room to make a scrapbook. Another complaint involves getting everything out and putting it all away each time a person wants to work on their scrapbook, which can be very time consuming.
The following design patents illustrate ornamental designs of various desks. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,491, issued to James O. Kelley on Dec. 17, 1996, illustrates a computer secretary. The ornamental design includes two separate compartments enclosed by four doors. The compartments include shelves, drawers, and a work surface, but does not include a roll top cover. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,496, issued to Kelly, et al. on Dec. 17, 1996, illustrates a computer workplace having one major compartment enclosed by two doors.
The following patents disclose various types of desks and work stations. U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,521, issued to Abbe Sprung on Jun. 9, 1914, describes an office desk including a pigeon hole rack in which letters or papers may be quickly filed. It has an ordinary flat top desk which may raise the pigeon hole rack by a trip element actuated by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,974, issued to Alan R. Monson on Jun. 16, 1992, describes a computer desk apparatus with parallel walls formed with a front wall defining a central cavity. The central cavity is positioned between a right series of storage drawers and a left storage door positioned hingedly in front of a printer cavity which further includes a medially positioned slide-out drawer. Extending upwardly from a lower desk plate are right and left storage shelves. The upper cavity includes a roll-top member directed over the cavity to provide protection for the organization when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,940, issued to Michael B. Richard on Jan. 7, 1997, describes a sliding rack cabinet for dressers. The cabinet includes a rectilinearly shaped cabinet member having a peripheral edge wall. The back wall is connected to and spanning the peripheral edge wall. A tie is rack mounted to the peripheral edge wall adjacent to the top edge wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,264, issued to David T. Koch on Dec. 9, 1997, describes a portable office unit with an enclosure that includes two hingedly connected shells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,422, issued to Welborn, Jr. et al. on Apr. 14, 1998, describes a computer work station which includes a first desk unit with a front tapered edge. The first desk unit has an electrical control panel with surge protected outlets. The work station has a second desk unit, one end of the second desktop being inserted into and supported by a support rail in a bookcase and the other end being placed upon and secured to a file cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,758, issued to James O. Kelley on Dec. 1, 1998, describes a sky cabinet work station having a pair of opposing side panels which have vertically oriented elongated members. The top includes a transparent or translucent panel which is adapted to transmit light through the panel to illuminate the work station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,905, issued to James O. Kelley on Oct. 21, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,833, issued to James O. Kelley on Jul. 27, 1999, both describes a concealed desk which comprises a desktop or work surface with supporting side panels, a kneehole opening, and storage compartments. The front of the desk is enclosable by folding doors mounted on front side edges of the desk""s side panels.
When the doors are opened, the doors preferably fold against the side panels of the desk and do not obstruct either the appearance or the use of the desk. The desktop surface of the desk is concealed by an upper storage unit that is mounted on the desktop or that comprises an extension of the desk, above the desktop or work surface. Full lengths doors enclose both the upper and lower portions of the desk to give the furniture the appearance of an armoire. French Pat. No. 2,650,494, published Feb. 8, 1991, describes a work place for a computer having lower shelving and storage units.
Normal sized shelves and drawers cannot accommodate the various large sizes of scrapbooks, paper, and equipment used in preparing scrapbooks. An ideal work surface would include a large sized work surface with drawers specifically constructed to hold various sized scrapbooks and items. In addition, a holder for pens, markers, and pencils constructed on the work surface for easy accessibility to aid the assembler of a scrapbook would be beneficial.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a scrapbook nook or desk which includes two side walls, a first back wall, a second back wall, a top wall, a top storage unit, a desktop work area, a roll-top member, slide-out work surfaces, a plurality of drawers, a plurality of doors, a cork board, and a light source. A plurality of doors enclose openings within the top storage unit, and the doors are hinged to permit them to open outwardly towards the middle or sides of the nook.
Assembling scrapbooks usually requires large items such as a XYRON machine (Xyron is a trademark of Xyron, Incorporated of Scottsdale, Ariz. for an office machine for applying protective plastic film laminate and/or adhesive mount) and Photo storage boxes. The top storage unit is constructed specifically to store these particular items. The second back wall has a first section which is vertically flat and a second section which is a horizontal wall attached to the vertical wall at approximately a 90 degree angle. The first and second sections house a roll-top member.
The desktop includes an opening constructed to receive trash which is then dropped into a compartment within a drawer located beneath the desktop. The top surface of the desktop supports a writing instrument storage unit which is honeycomb-shaped and vertically houses writing instruments for easy accessibility.
The top surface of the desktop also supports a first and second slot each for receiving either a light box or a personal trimmer. A roll-top member encloses the work space cavity between the desktop and beneath the top storage unit. The lower portion of the scrapbook nook includes a plurality of horizontal slide-out work surfaces, a plurality of drawers, a plurality of doors, and a kneehole. Each drawer in the lower portion of the scrapbook nook is constructed for a specific function relating to the assembling of scrapbooks.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a scrapbook nook that increases the amount of work space available for assembling scrapbooks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a scrapbook nook that includes a plurality of drawers constructed to store various shaped and sized scrapbook items.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a scrapbook nook with a top storage unit specifically constructed to store a XYRON machine and Photo storage boxes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pen, marker, and pencil holder attached to the desktop for easy accessibility to aid the assembler of a scrapbook.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.